


June

by sofiathefool



Series: The Art of Sinning [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiathefool/pseuds/sofiathefool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - June was gloomy month, but that doesn't mean it wasn't hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! :) 
> 
> I have decided to start a series of drabbles, so, whenever I get the urge to write something short that isn't for "The Mongoose And The Snake", I can post it.
> 
> I'll say right now that this collection of drabbles will only have Hannigram fics, so, if you're looking for something else, you might want to wait for another series. :)
> 
> Well, enough chit chat. I hope you enjoy your reading. :3

It was a gloomy June.

It rained all month, with a few breaks here and there. Always cloudy. Yet, there was never a flood nor a drop of temperature. It got quite heated, actually.

Will Graham was laying on Hannibal's bed. Well, their bed. He had to get accostumed yet. He was wrapped in silk sheets, soft and shiny. They were warm, but not to the point of making him sweat. 

He heard the rain fall outside, hitting the window. It was comforting to him, his favourite aspect of Winter. Rain. 

He heard steps coming upstairs and pretended to still be asleep. 

Hannibal entered the room with a tray which had Will's breakfast, consisting on a big mug of freshly made coffee and a surprise dish, hidden behind tin foil. Lecter rested the tray on his bedside table, got in between the blankets and wrapped an arm around Will's waist. He kissed his cheeks, his nose, down his neck, his shoulder, leaving a trail of bites behind. Hannibal smelled his beloved, letting his sweet aroma invade his nostrils. 

That was the biggest turn on for Will. 

The empath let out a shaky breath, already feeling his blood starting to pool down below his belly. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck, rolling them so the doctor was on top. Their lips grazed against each other, a temptation. Hannibal tilted his head, scented Will's cheek and kissed it softly. Will moaned, his voice a little hoarse from the little use so far in that day.

Then, Hannibal was going to move down Will's neck, but the empath caught his lips in time, trapping them in a long, passionate kiss. Taking advantage, Hannibal started to move his hips ever so slightly, creating friction between his and Will's cocks. It was maddening for Will, who started to feel just a little too dressed.

The empath parted his legs, giving Hannibal more access. Will slid his hands down Hannibal's chest and inside the hem of his pajama pants. They slid off easily, fully exhibiting the doctor's beautiful body. 

They rolled on the bed so Will could be on top. He slid off his own t-shirt whilst Hannibal caressed his abdominal muscles, noting that Will's body was nearly anatomically perfect. Those touches caused a chill to run down Will's spine, who involuntarily ondulated his hips. Both men moaned.

They rolled on the bed once again, so Hannibal could take Will's boxer shorts off. 

Then, at that moment, it was only two men, undressed, nude, yet never so covered. Covered in sensation, overwhelmed by their senses... Touch, scent, palate, hearing, vision... Everything was perfect.

Hannibal started to slide down Will's body, kissing every centimeter of his figure, leaving soft bite marks behind. His nipples got most of the attention, ending up rock hard, just like his member, which, by now, if it wasn't being pressed down by Hannibal's body, would be at its maximum height.

Soon enough, Hannibal reached it. He grabbed the head and started to massage it with little pressure, every now and then sliding his hand up and down Will's length. By the time he took it in his mouth, Will was heaving and moaning uncontrollably, which only worsened with the warmth and humidity of Hannibal's saliva. 

The doctor ran his flat tongue from the base to the tip of Will's length. He then took the head in his mouth and sucked. He drew circles around the tip with the end of his tongue, licking precum from it. He took Will's full length a couple of times, never once gagging, and then he let it go. He planted a kiss on the tip, and that alone was almost enough to set Will over the edge.

Hannibal made his way back up, capturing Will's lips. They kissed fiercily, passionately, and the empath wrapped his legs around Hannibal's hips, pushing them down with his ankles. 

"Wait, beloved.", Hannibal panted, kissing Will one last time. He stretched his arm to reach the bedside table and retrieve some lube. He popped the bottle open and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand. He warmed it and slicked his cock, giving it a few strokes. He then got some more, threw the bottle to the ground next to their clothes, warmed it, and worked him up. 

Will was used it by now, so they didn't lose too much time with the preparation. Soon, Will's hole was invaded by Hannibal's member, stretching it, filling him up. 

They started to move slowly, Will raising his hips and Hannibal thrusting. 

Moaning, Hannibal bit down on Will's neck, this time drawing blood. He sucked the red fluid, raised his face just enough so Will could see it and licked his lips. He kissed the empath, making him taste his own blood. 

Then, Hannibal's thrusts started to speed up and became more violent, so much that the impacts provoked tremors through all of Will's body. Looking to the side, Will noticed that the veins of Hannibal's arms were sticking out due to the force the doctor was doing to keep his upper half up. 

Will reached around Hannibal's torso and dragged his nails on his back, scratching him, drawing blood. The doctor moaned loudly, lowering his head. A few erratic thrusts and he came inside Will, leaving him feeling filled up to the brim. 

Hannibal took a moment to recover and went down on Will again, finishing his job from earlier. Soon, the empath came too inside Hannibal's mouth, who swallowed all of it down. 

The pair lyed in bed, resting. Then, Will reached for Hannibal and was involved in a warm embrace. They slept.

It was a gloomy June, but didn't mean it wasn't good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there again!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this drabble. If so, you are welcome to leave some feedback in the comment section. :) 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
